The Journey
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Follow Samuel Oak (no, not the famous Pokemon Professor, his son) throughout his Pokemon Journey with his friend and rival, Phoenix, in a time before chaos. Soon enough, the young men find themselves in an event that will change the Pokemon world as they knew it. The Kanto War.
1. Shelf of Memories (Prelude)

**Author's ****Notes:** This is a multichapter idea that's been bothering me for a while. It takes place a generation before our favourite dexholders and follows their parents (specifically Red's and Green's) throughout their own Pokemon journey. It's based off the Kanto War theory (which will show up later in the story) Please read and review! Tell me what you guys think about it.

**Inspiration: **Shelf of Memories (Prelude) from Kanto Symphony by Pokemon Reorchestrated (Skotein) If you haven't listened to it yet and are a huge fan of Pokemon music, please check it out on YouTube.

* * *

Green had been rummaging around in the attic, trying to find the prototype of the Pokedex for his grandfather. Professor Oak wanted to use it to compare the newest models in Unova and Kalos to the oldest, to see how far technology has come in the design of the Pokedex. Well, that was what his grandfather had told him. Green was pretty sure it was to update the current model of the KantoDex.

As he began searching one of the shelves, he shoved some books to the side, causing some of them to fall off. Sighing, Green picked up a small leather notebook and flipped through it. It seemed to be a sort of journal from quite a few years ago. He flipped back to the first page and began to read.

_To whomever is reading this journal,_

_I'm Samuel Oak. No, not the Pokemon Professor. He's my dad. I'm going to turn fifteen years old tomorrow, which means I'll finally be able to go on my own Pokemon journey to become a Pokemon Master. Hopefully, by the time you read this, I'll already be a Pokemon Master. Anyways, I've documented my journey in this journal for you to read. Hopefully it's not too boring or anything._

_Samuel Oak (the second)_

Green almost dropped the journal from shock. This teen, Samuel Oak, was his own father. He had never known too much about his mother or his father, except that his father died when he was four, and his mother shortly after, when he had been five. This journal, written by his own father when he had set out on his Pokemon journey, would provide more information about his father than he could have ever hoped to learn on his own.

Greatly intrigued, Green turned the page and started reading.


	2. Dreams and Adventures

**AN: **Anyways, this chapter took longer than expected to get up. I apologize for that. This is a story I'm excited about because it's about a theory that hasn't really been written about: The Kanto War. Although the Kanto War won't show up until later chapters, I really hope you'll be able to find some time to look up this intriguing theory, as signs of it will be showing even from this chapter!

**Inspiration:** _Dreams and Adventures (Oak's Opening Speech) _from _Kanto Symphony _by _Pokemon Reorchestrated. _(Is anyone else really excited for the Pokemon Symphonic Evolutions concert? I know I am!)

* * *

Samuel sighed, rolling out of bed when suddenly it struck him. Today would be the day he would be one step closer to completing his dream. Ever since he was little, Samuel Oak always had one dream. To make a name for himself. To step out of his father's shadow and be known as a Pokemon Master. Of course, he knew it would never be an easy task. After all, Samuel Oak bore his father's name, and was instantly categorized as Professor Oak's son as soon as he introduced himself. The only person he had met that hadn't called him Professor Oak's son was his best friend, Phoenix.

He got dressed quickly, grabbing a loaf of bread before running out the door to Phoenix's house. Phoenix lived just next door to him with his younger sister Clara, his mother, and his father; all one big happy family. Samuel himself lived with his father and his mother in a small house close to the lab. There wasn't much else in the small town of Pallet, as most people preferred to live in the nearby Viridian City.

There was so much things to do at Viridian City. One could play at the Game Corner, buy from the expensive department store, or attend the Pokemon school. Samuel and Phoenix went to Viridian nearly every day, if not to go to the Trainer school, than to go play at the Game Corner. They had gone to the Trainer school since the age of 10, since it was a prerequisite to become a Pokemon Trainer.

To become a Pokemon Trainer, one must be at least 15 years old. One must have attended the Pokemon Trainer school for 5 years and have a sponsor that can vouch for their responsibility. And today, his 15th birthday, his father would give him a starter Pokemon to represent the fact that he was letting him go on his own Pokemon journey. And that wasn't all, Phoenix would be getting a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak too. The two would leave Pallet Town together to see who could become the ultimate Pokemon Champion.

With a small smile, Samuel banged on the door. Not to his surprise, Phoenix's little sister Clara answered the door. "Could you tell Phoenix that-"

"He needs to wake up and stop sleeping like a Snorlax?" Finished Clara. "Done." She slammed the door shut, and Samuel could hear her running upstairs, presumably to yell at Phoenix. A few minutes later, a sleepy Phoenix opened the door.

"Hey," greeted Samuel. Phoenix hesitated before grabbing Samuel's hand and started sprinting for the lab.

"No time for good mornings! Gotta hurry before all the good Pokemon are taken." Exclaimed Phoenix, dragging Samuel behind him. Samuel sighed. Phoenix knew just as well as he did that Professor Oak would keep a few Pokemon for them. There was a few perks to being the professor's son, after all.

It was a short walk to the lab, and when they got there Phoenix shoved Samuel in front, almost as if he was scared of talking to Professor Oak. Samuel rolled his eyes before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Samuel opened the door, walking into his father's lab, Phoenix following behind him. The lab was huge, the walls lined with bookshelves filled with books about Pokemon and Pokeballs. There were a few scientists working, reading books and jotting notes. Samuel muttered a greeting to each one as he passed by, making his way to his father's desk in the back.

"Ah, Samuel and Phoenix," began the Pokemon Professor. "I was wondering when you would show up. As you can see, there are a variety of Pokemon here to choose from."

Samuel saw Phoenix looking around, his eyes wide at all the Pokeballs on the shelves. "You mean we can pick from any one of these?"

"Of course," replied Prof. Oak. "Make sure you choose wisely. Why don't you pick yours first Phoenix?"

Samuel frowned. He had wanted to pick first. He sighed, he just had to hope that Phoenix didn't pick Charmander, the Pokemon that he wanted.

Phoenix sure took his time, walking around the room while inspecting each Pokeball carefully when his eyes seemed to land on one that he liked. Samuel could only watch as his friend eagerly grabbed a Pokeball, turning it over in his hands.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Cried Phoenix, releasing the Bulb Pokemon out of its Pokeball. Samuel let out a sigh in relief. His friend didn't choose Charmander.

"Alright," he said. "My choice will be quick." He grabbed Charmander's Pokeball off the nearby shelf. "Charmander, I choose you!" The Pokemon was released out of its Pokeball, staring at Samuel in expectancy.

"Oy, Sam!" Yelled Phoenix. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"You're on!" Exclaimed Samuel excitedly. "But I'm warning you: I'll win this match!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Go, Charmander!" The two Pokemon stared each other down, waiting for their trainers' command.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Called Phoenix. The Bulbasaur quickly obeyed, running towards Samuel's Charmander.

"Go for a growl to lower his attack!" Yelled Samuel. His Charmander let out a low growl, managing to intimidate Phoenix's Bulbasaur before it tackled it.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Phoenix ordered.

"Let's go for a tackle, Charmander!" Called Samuel, his Charmander managing to tackle Phoenix's Bulbasaur before it tackled back.

"Use tackle!" Exclaimed Phoenix

"Tackle back!" Retorted Samuel.

After a few torturous minutes of nothing by tackles, Bulbasaur fainted. "Yeah!" Cheered Samuel. "Am I great or what?" He teased. Phoenix just grumbled back before turning to the Professor, who was chuckling.

"Ah, you two remind me so much of myself and my own rival, those were the days.." The Pokemon Professor said, lost in memories.

"Uh... Father?" Asked Samuel, a little impatient. He already wanted to leave but his father seemed to be lost in his own memories, too distracted to dismiss them.

"Ah, right. You boys are officially Pokemon trainers," declared Professor Oak, handing them their Trainer Ids. "Keep these on you at all times, you won't believe how these cards can get you out of trouble." Both Samuel and Phoenix nodded, knowing that being a Pokemon Trainer was a privilege and a responsibility. Pokemon Trainers had a good reputation of helping people when they were in trouble and it was their duty to do the same.

"Don't worry father, before you know it we'll be Pokemon masters! " Exclaimed Samuel.

"And we'll have caught every single Pokemon that exists!" Added Phoenix. Samuel smirked. In Kanto, there were 149 Pokemon to catch. He knew that in the other regions, like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos there were many more Pokemon from different regions. Here in Kanto however, there only really seemed to be Kanto native Pokemon.

Professor Oak laughed. "I wish you good luck then." Samuel and Phoenix smiled back, before walking out of the lab and back into Pallet Town.

"You ready to take our first step into the tall grass?" Asked Phoenix.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Samuel back.

The two boys smiled at each other before exclaiming: "Indigo League, here we come!"

* * *

**In the Notebook Margins:**_ Pokemon Trainers_

_It is actually quite hard to become a Pokemon Trainer. Some people find it hard to do the five years of study at the closest Pokemon Trainer School followed by a recommendation from a sponsor before being able to receive a Pokemon. However, it is common belief that Pokemon should only be given to people with enough maturity (which is why the age minimum is 15 years old) and enough knowledge to control these 'Pocket Monsters'. _

**So, what did you think? The world of Pokemon when Green and Red's parents were of age was quite different. This is only the beginning of a few differences that changed drastically after the Kanto War. The regions were informed about one another and they were aware about the Pokemon in each region. I do also hope that major fans will be able to catch the differences between the cities/towns and other small differences.**

**Question of the chapter: **Which of the two (Phoenix and Samuel) do you think will catch 'em all first? Which one do you think is the better battler?

**Anyways, please read and review to tell me what you think and what I could be better!**


End file.
